Leo Valdez and Fire Lord Zuko
by eileengarfield
Summary: Where Jason catches Leo "firebending", Leo accidentally admits Percy "waterbends", and Nico walks in to Jason acting as Azula. Drabble. May be extended later on. [No pairing]


**Leo Valdez and Fire Lord Zuko**

**x**

_In which Leo Valdez is obsessed over Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**x**

_A/N: Your reviews would make my day! And honestly, it really does motivate me to write more fanfiction. If it wasn't obvious yet, Leo Valdez and Nico di Angelo are my baeees. I love them to bits!_

* * *

><p>"No! Zuko! Hang in there!"<p>

-Whoosh-

Now Jason is curious, what could possibly get Leo so hyped up? Not a few minutes ago Leo was lounging around, exclaiming he should build a cannon just for kicks, and the few minutes before that, Leo was dancing around to Shake It Off... The Stolls obviously. And a while back, Jason could've sworn Leo was ready to bungee jump from the Argo II tied to only a rope.

'Bouncing back to shape he claims,' Jason could only huff. 'I hope he stays out of trouble right now...'

As Jason wandered the camp, he neglected to remember the fact that Leo is almost always tinkering with something. Which leads us back to Bunker 9.

Soon as Jason registered the thought in his head, he withheld a smack to his own face and changed course into the woods, still attempting to listen in on Leo's one sided conversation with... whatever the hell he was doing in there.

Jason was a teensy-bit guilty for leaving Leo all alone.

When he reached the Bunker, he tried to peek in from the window to get a clue on what Leo might be doing. But he shrugged it off, Leo seemed to be doing fine.

-WHOOSH-

Fire was shot at the window and Jason sprang backwards in surprise. 'Or not,'

Jason slammed the front door open, "Leo! Are you alright?" then paused to the sight in front of him.

Leo, was dressed in an odd attire, 'Is that chinese?' with both his palms stretch out and outwards, one leg bent infront of Leo and the other kept straight. It almost looked like Leo was learning Kung Fu, but that was obviously not the case.

"What. The. Hell?"

Leo grinned sheepishly and began scratching at his head, "Uh, heya Superman. What brings you around this corner?"

Jason blinked.

"You were screaming,"

Leo turned into a tomato. As Jason was still frozen to his spot, Leo slowly inched towards the TV as he tried to distract Jason, "Ah well, stretching out these muscles! Can't let myself get sloppy just because we're not in any trouble, right?"

However Leo was too late, Jason caught sight of what Leo was attempting to do and immediately turned to the still blaring TV infront of him.

Leo completely flushed red when Jason coughed into his hands, "So... You mean to tell me you watch Avatar?"

Taking that as an insult, "Hey! It's a good show!" Leo pouted and crossed his arms.

"I thought no one watched anything here? Too much attraction?" Jason wondered, still amazed at the fact Leo could get out long enough to find out about Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Oh that? This is just a box set we bought when we were bored." Jason's eyebrows shot up, "We?"

'Oh crap,' Leo began blabbering at 1000 miles a second. "Uh hehe no, I meant I, yes, me, The Captain Supreme?" Even Leo smacked himself for his inability to lie. Jason only smirked.

"Who is this other person?"

Just when Leo was about to spin up a far fetched lie, Percy came along. "How's your firebending going Leo?"

Jason snapped backwards, looking eye to eye at Percy, who was still huddling a gigantic bag in front of him that blocked out most of his vision. Jason was surprised Percy could even find his way to the Bunker like this.

Then Jason's head caught up with him, "Firebending?"

That scared Percy enough to almost whack the bag into Jason's head. _Almost_.

"Let me help you with that Perce-" -WHAM-

Jason cringed, that's gotta hurt.

Leo was still cradling his forehead when Percy turned to face Jason, "Leo, is that who I think it is?"

"No that's just your imagination. Of course it's him!" Leo exclaimed.

Percy could only stare in shock, "Wanna... come in?"

* * *

><p>Nico was bored.<p>

And what does Nico do when he's bored? He looks for Leo. Because Leo is either frustratingly busy, or frustratingly bored. There's no in between.

With that resolved, Nico shadow travelled to the camp.

If it were up to Nico, he'd rather stay underground and help Hades out or just basically laze around in the underworld, he really is horrible when dealing with living creatures. The last time Piper asked him to look after a puppy ended partly a disaster. Needless to say, Piper never asked a favour from him afterwards. Even if the puppy had grown fond of Nico.

Nico yawned as he checked Cabin 9 to find that Leo was not there.

Not the least bit discouraged, he walked into the woods. If Leo wasn't there either, he might as well give up on this quest and look for something else to amuse him.

"Leo, you there?"Of course, it never occurred to Nico that he'd needed to knock on the door. The few days before Leo would get so caught up tinkering away that Nico bets he wouldn't even hear a elephant herd stampede across the woods.

But of course, Nico doesn't mind.

He looks up to find Jason perched on the couch at the far end of the corner, with two of his finger pointed out and a bit of spark at the tip of his fingers. Leo was doing a handstand with his feet... on fire? And Percy was on the wooden table in the middle of the room, holding a blob of water in one hand, ready to fire it at Jason.

However, that was not what caused Nico's outburst, it was their attire.

Jason was wearing a wig and a red towel tied around his waist, Leo had his hair combed down wearing some chinese thing and pointy shoes while Percy was... for a lack of a better word, a girl.

Nico lost it.


End file.
